But Time Failed Us
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: "We might've been. Given time." (But time failed us) Jeyna one-shot. In which she is broken, and he fixes her. But then she breaks more—and he's gone.


**Hi! This is a Jeyna one-shot dedicated to _time-failed-us._ She is super sweet, and very talented at writing, so go, check her stories out! AFTER YOU READ THIS IS I _DEMAND_ YOU DO IT OR ELSE I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN WITH MY IMPERIAL GOLD BLADE AND THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS HUGGING OCTAVIAN'S DEAD BODY** **— okay too far. Here is some background information just in case you get confused:**

 **Reyna is inside her own brain with controls that build up her firewall. Her firewall is what protects her from her feelings and any chance to get hurt. Building up the firewall, there are three obstacles to pass. When referring to the "exterior," it means Reyna in real life. The boy is Jason. When time runs out, this is him disappearing. The sheets of obsidian are her eyes. The glass castle represents her heart. (I promise this will make sense when you read the story).**

 **On with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **But Time Failed Us**_

* * *

She heard the constant ticking of the alarm, counting down by seconds. There were 4 years left. The exterior was fighting back to back with a boy in the War Games, happier than in a long time. Feeling wanted and at home. In the back of her head, she heard something. She was suddenly aware of someone getting past the first obstacle. Red letters flashed before her eyes.

ALERT. FIRST REINFORCEMENT DOWN. ALERT.

What was happening? Looking at the world through the sheets of obsidian, she was aware that the exterior was smiling. She was… happy. Typing in some commands, she failed to catch the intruder.

She looked back up at the clock. Three years left. Had time really passed so fast? The exterior was laughing as she sliced the arm of a monster off with someone comfortingly by her side.

Another crash. With nimble agility, the intruder passed the second obstacle. Scarlet letters swam into her vision.

ALERT. SECOND REINFORCEMENT DOWN. ALERT.

She did nothing about it. She couldn't seem to fix the problem. Glancing back to the obsidian windows, she saw the exterior crying in someone's arms. What? No. That wasn't possible. Ctrl-Z. Ctrl-Z! The function wasn't working. Her firewall was getting penetrated.

There were two years left. Slowly, the intruder passed the last obstacle. Ignoring the glaring warning sign, she watched as he slowly opened the door to the dark room. Cautiously, he stepped in and heard a crunch under his feet. Looking down, he saw the glass. The millions and millions of shards of glass. He bent down in curiosity, and picked up a piece. Cutting his hand, he winced. Outside the exterior was saying,

"Don't try to help me. You'll only hurt yourself. Go away!"

The boy didn't listen. He shook his head, reaching for another shard. He was able to mend them together. Impossible. Piece by piece, the glass seemed to fit together, linking with one another. His hands were continually getting scratched. The boy was in pain, and yet he stayed to mend the glass together. The exterior was laughing, smiling, playful. Saying,

"Shut up Jason!"

"This could possibly be the corniest joke I have ever heard, Grace."

"You are so dead."

"Give me a break."

"That was so stupid."

"It's Reyna _Avila Ramirez-Arellano._ Not whatever you're trying to say."

"Do some paperwork and focus, praetor!"

The glass he had mended had formed a castle of some sorts. The boy stood back, admiring his work. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It was complex. Tall towers glistened in their own glow, illuminating the dark space. It shimmered in its glory, emitting the aura of completion. He bent down to hold the final shard, his hands covered in cuts that were beginning to heal. He pointed the shard to the castle. On the tips of his toes, he was millimeters from the castle when suddenly his hand melted away. He looked down, surprised. His body was beginning to get swallowed up by the shadows, and his hands disappeared. Darkness was enveloping his existence. She watched, tears streaming down her face as she realized he was leaving her. As his face was fading away, he said two last words:

"I'm sorry."

The timer rang. The red letters came back.

 _Time's up._

The last glass shard dropped to the ground, breaking into billions and billions of pieces. A single vibration from the ground struck the castle, and a single crack appeared. The crack grew until it was all the way up the wall.

And then, a deafening crash.

The castle was collapsing, and the glass was flying everywhere. The vibrations and shaking and crumbling caused the exterior to shudder violently, and then the sheets of obsidian shattered in a painful clash. It was over. He was gone. The castle he built was now just uncountable shards of granulated glass, sharp to the touch, unable to be mended.

She threw a punch at the timer, causing her knuckles to bleed and her bones to shudder. The face of the clock broke.

In agony, she typed in some commands to reinforce the first obstacle. It worked. Slowly and surely, she patched up the walls stronger than before, making them unable to be penetrated by anyone.

* * *

Eight months later, he came back. He wasn't the same. But then again, neither was she. He wasn't able to cross the first obstacle. Pounding his fists on the wall, he gave up and slid down, his back against the wall, sighing in utter defeat. Resting his head on his hands, he sat there for a few hours. He stood up and left after a long while, giving up on her. She watched him as he walked away, growing smaller and smaller against the horizon, a speck against the border where the sun met the sea.

* * *

And he was gone.

* * *

"We might've been. Given time." (but time failed us)

* * *

 **Tell me, guys, did you get it? What was your interpretation? READ TIME-FAILED-US'S STORIES. R &R! AND DON'T FORGET TO READ HER STORIES AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF.**


End file.
